Underneath
by iMissa
Summary: A shinobi must be able to see underneath the underneath. Sakura thinks she must have been blind.


**Authors warning: This is a DARK FIC. And I really am not joking when I say it's dark. It involves rape and torture, and yes, it will be explicit. Read at your own risk.**

**Disclaimer: Maybe some day… when pigs fly.**

The sky burned a scarlet red, and beyond that were tinges of gold and rose. A female walked towards the horizon, yawning slightly. She had been up early, and now, she just wanted to find some place to settle down. The sun reflected brightly on her pastel pink hair, making it shine, along with a ring on her finger. She glanced down at it and smiled brilliantly.

Everybody had believed that she would end up with Naruto, or perhaps Rock Lee. However, that wasn't the case; instead, the man that had proposed to Haruno Sakura, apprentice to the former Hokage and best friend of the newest (one Uzumaki Naruto) had been the Kazekage himself, Gaara. And she was honestly very, very happy. While he was admittedly not one of the warmest people, he was kind to her. If she had a bad day, he would be there to meet her at the Hospital to walk her back to her apartment with a hand on her back. There were also moments where she would catch him looking at her, and his eyes would soften for a moment before turning to shards of emerald glass once more.

Ten years ago, if someone had presented her with this vision of her future, when she had just met Gaara for the first time, she would've been horrified. _Horrified_. Her, marrying someone other than her Sasuke-kun?! _No way_. But then again, that was before Sasuke betrayed them all, when he may have still had a heart before sacrificing that, along with his body, to Orochimaru.

Truth be told, Sakura had no idea what had happened to her former teammate, and at this point in life, she honestly didn't care. She would always miss the boy he had become, but the man he might be now? Well, he was someone worthy of Uchiha Itachi, and Sasuke had made sure of that; he had no one to blame but himself when he discovered that he honestly was alone, and that nobody would welcome him with open arms.

In the beginning, Sakura had been patient. In fact, more patient than anybody. However, by the time she and Naruto were nineteen, they both knew that it was time to give up on Sasuke. If he wanted to come home, then he would do it on his own, and he would've done it quite some time ago. He obviously had no desire to return to the place he had once called home, the only place where he actually might've deemed safe enough to relax.

Sakura sighed, and stretched her muscles, breathing in deeply. It had rained last night, and it seemed as if it was going to downpour once more: Sakura could smell it in the air. The fact that the clouds were slowly turning to a silvery haze of gray and were thickening also wasn't too bad of a clue.

Almost as if by a miracle, the roseate-haired female spotted a cave not too far in the distance, and she smiled, jumping into the trees and heading straight for the slab of rock. She made it there quickly, and just in time, because the clouds were clumping together even faster. Groaning slightly, Sakura headed towards the nearest tree and began to rip off some of the limbs, mentally apologizing and thinking that she would plant another tree once she returned to Konoha. However, she had to have warmth, and this tree was going to provide it. Well, some parts of it were.

The drops of water began to hit her forehead, and Sakura hurried back to the cave, going in deeply and muttering a quick fire jutsu. The wood began to crackle, and the twenty-two year old stretched her fingers towards the heat, smiling slightly.

The mission had been fairly easy. She was just supposed to heal a very prominent figure in one of Konoha's allied villages, and then return to Konoha. A two, maybe three day mission. Tomorrow she would probably reach her hometown.

Sakura sighed. She really couldn't wait to get back to her nice, cozy apartment… sleep in her own bed… have a hot shower. The female almost groaned at the thought. If there was one thing that shinobi tended to miss on missions was that simple luxury… of being able to wake up in your own bed (on most nights, anyway. Sakura herself had experienced a couple of drunken nights and sober mornings where the bed she woke in was some males. Of course, that was when her wickedly awesome konoichi skills kicked in, and she managed to slip out undetected. Those mornings, however, were never discussed) and be able to take a shower in your own bathtub.

The rain continued to pound in torrents on the caves walls, and Sakura leaned back, bracing herself on her hands as she gazed out.

The sky was dark, but from the slim light the fire created, the medic-nin could see the droplets of water hit the outside of the cave. Also because of the fire, she could see the dark clouds, thick and menacing, stretching beyond what her own eyes could see. No doubt a storm was brewing, terrible in its sadistic ways but able to give back to the land, and it would probably only last the night.

Sakura chewed on her lip anxiously, then pulled out her sleeping bag and lay down upon it. She watched with sleepy eyes as the flames danced, reaching outward towards the air and lashing out before retracting, the shadow playing against the opposite wall, mimicking the fires actions. Closing her eyes, Sakura fell into the throes of dreamland.

* * *

When she awoke, she knew immediately that something was wrong. Very wrong. Why couldn't she move? Then, Sakura knew: she was against the wall. What the hell? There were shackles around her wrists and her ankles. When had they gotten there?

The sky outside was still a threatening, stormy gray, so not much time had passed since she had fallen asleep. How close was it until sunrise, though? Was she still inside the cave? Sakura glanced around, and the burnt out logs and her sleeping bag proved it, although they were so far to her right that she could barely see it. Which meant that she was deeper in the cave, but how had she gotten there in the first place?

Sakura groaned. She had been captured once on a mission, not for long though, but she still remembered what it had felt like. Similar to this: chained to a wall, and cold. She could recall that the best.

Breathing in deeply, she assessed her current situation. All right, so she was still in the cave that she had first started out in. That was good news, at least. However, she was in her chest bindings and short shorts. Not good. _Really_ not good. Someone who was not only able to pick her up and chain her to a fucking wall as well as strip her of her clothing had to be strong, stealthy, and most definitely sneaky. Not to mention they had to have the balls to get in Tsunade's apprentices bad graces.

A dark chuckling from deeper in the cave caused Sakura to look, a frown marring her beautiful face. Footsteps echoed in the cave, and from the sound they had made, the green-eyed female took it to be a male. If Sakura didn't know better, she would've taken them to be a commoner their chakra was so well hidden. Oh well, nothing she couldn't handle.

"Long time no see…Sakura." The man stepped forward, and against conscious thought, Sakura gasped. There was no mistaking the obsidian orbs and silky raven locks, as well as that smirk that always seemed to be directed at her.

Well, it appeared that Uchiha Sasuke was still alive, much to her chagrin.

"Sasuke," she began coldly, narrowing her eyes at him, "what the fuck?" Of course, Sakura just _had _to pick the one cave that the missing-nin had been hiding in. She sure knew how to pick 'em.

His smirk widened. "Language, Sakura." He chided, and she glared at him. He didn't seem to sense the murderous waves that emitted from her body, because he stepped closer, eyes never leaving hers. "So, no kun, huh?" She watched him silently, not rising to the bait. They were now so close that she could feel his breath ghosting on her face, and she bit back the urge to flinch when a hand reached up and stroked her cheek. "How long has it been?"

"Seven years," she replied acidly, "and I can see you're just as much of a bastard as when you were fifteen."

He cocked an eyebrow, and his hand reached back and smacked her right in the face. "My my, such language." He murmured. "Naruto must be rubbing off on you."

"And Orochimaru must be rubbing off on you." Sakura shot back, paying no heed to the slight stinging of her cheek. "What do you want?"

Sasuke laughed, and the sound sent chills up Sakura's spine. "Why, Sakura," he said mockingly, "I thought it was obvious."

She gave him a furious look. She really wasn't in the mood to play his sick little mind games.

He smirked, and leaned forward, so that his mouth was near her ear. "What I want is you."

Sakura stiffened, and her former teammate pulled back, pleased by her obvious reaction to his words. He reached down and pulled out a kunai, and Sakuras eyes focused on it. Sasuke chuckled. "Don't worry; I won't kill you…yet."

The words made her stomach twist, and she gazed at him, watching as he brought the blade to her shoulder and dragged it across her skin. Her mind barely registered the pain, because just as blood began to seep from the wound, Sasuke leaned forward and his tongue swiped it away. He sucked on the skin, and when he pulled away, Sakura saw a forming hickie.

Sakura scowled, but Sasuke ignored this, continuing with leaving little cuts and hickies on her body, each time the cut getting deeper and him sucking more blood. Then, the knife began to slice away at her chest bindings. Sakura could only gape in horror as her breasts sprang free. Sasuke looked up, and his eyes were dark and glinting with cruel intent. He cut an area right above her nipple, and began to suck. Sakura hissed and fought her body's urge to unconsciously arch.

His mouth moved lower, and Sakura bit her lip so hard that blood spurted. Luckily for her, Sasuke was too pre-occupied to notice. However, once he was done torturing her female assets, he looked at her, and his eyes narrowed. Then, his tongue was eagerly lapping up the blood that had leaked down her chin before their mouths connected and Sasuke forced her mouth open, his tongue sweeping in and touching hers. Sakura could taste her own blood and felt sick.

While he was busy sweeping his appendage across the bottom row of her white teeth, Sakura formulated a plan, mentally preparing the chakra into her knee. She was going to knee him directly in the gut, break the fuck out of these chains, and then kill him. However, just as the thought entertained her mind, a hand was gripping both her knees. Sasuke's eyes were dark, and he smirked. "I don't think so," he said.

Sakura's glare was icy, and he chuckled. "What's the matter, Sakura? This is what you've always wanted, isn't it? My attention is totally focused on you." He pressed into her, and she could feel his erection through the material of his pants.

"I never meant like this!" Sakura cried furiously. "I never wanted your attention **this** way!"

"Well, too bad, cause you're about to get it." Sasuke growled, and his hands reached down between their bodies, pushing down both her shorts and her panties, and the cold air rushed in, but was suddenly cut short as Sasuke moved into her. She hadn't even realized he had removed his pants.

The breath whooshed from her body at the sudden intrusion, but nothing hurt except for her heart. She most certainly wasn't a virgin, and briefly, she wondered if Sasuke was.

He was crushing her, and the hand that had been holding her knee moved to massage a breast and he leaned forward, biting her shoulder and marking her. Sakura's eyes slid closed, the numbness settling in even as the Uchiha thrust into her, hissing her name and how much he _needed _her…

It seemed that that was what Uchiha Sasuke did best. He left wounds on and in people. It had been such a long time since Sakura had last seen him, but she was willing to bet that her heart still had his signature on it, faded with time but not completely gone, like a scar.

The pleasure was building, and against her will, Sakura threw her head back, where it connected harshly with the wall, and a moan blossomed from her bruised lips. Sasuke grunted, continuing with his ministrations as Sakura's inner wall began to tighten and after a couple of more minutes her stomach unclenched, and she cried out, her body racking with convulsions. Sasuke didn't last much longer, and his eyes were dark with lust as he bit so hard on her shoulder that blood dripped down her curves. Once his breathing was regulated, he began to silently lick the blood off.

His tongue ran along her hipbone and Sakura jerked, her back smacking the wall behind her as a reflex. He smirked at her and repeated the action, and this time, she shuddered. It was obvious that the pink-haired female was highly sensitive there.

"Don't think I haven't noticed the ring on your finger," he said, "it will be disposed of shortly." Sakura felt a cold feeling in the pit of her stomach. The ring on her finger was her outward proof that she had grown emotionally, that she was no longer one of Sasuke's fangirls. Then again, she didn't think _any _of Sasuke's fangirls would like him very much, given what he had just done to her.

The glint of the blade caught Sakura's attention, and then, suddenly, it was inside of her.

The pain burst into tiny lights in front of her eyes, and Sakura screamed as he thrust deeper, the kunai stabbing at her inner walls. She could feel the blood trickling down her thighs, and Sasuke wiped it off, licking his fingers.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" He asked softly, staring right into her eyes as he took out the kunai. She was breathing deeply, her mind engulfed with the pain. She watched with cloudy eyes as he turned the kunai around, and stuck the hilt into her lower region. She still burned inside because of the slicing of the blade, but after a while, it didn't hurt anymore. Instead, her stomach was tightening.

_No, no, this is so wrong. _Her mind screamed, but her body betrayed her, as the pleasure snapped and Sakura arched, her body shaking. Sasuke was smirking; he was such a masochist. The onyx-eyed male pulled the end of the kunai from her and licked it, along with the blade. "Mmm," he purred, and Sakura turned her head, feeling the bile rise in her throat and choke her.

"Who are you?" She whispered. He cocked an eyebrow.

"You know quite well who I am, Sakura." She shook her head, refusing to look at him, she was so disgusted.

"No, you're just a monster in the body of Uchiha Sasuke." A calloused hand reached out and grabbed her chin forcefully, causing obsidian and emerald to clash. He growled at her, his eyes flashing in anger.

"How dare you, you little bitch. What do you know? All you ever did was follow me around, begging me to love you," at the word love, he sneered, "and now when I give you the fucking time of day, you push me away?" He pushed against her roughly and smashed his lips against hers. He harshly bit her lip, causing the raw skin to bleed, and his hands reached up, nails raking her arms. She began to bleed there too, but he ignored that for the moment. Instead, his hands grabbed at her own, and with one swift move, he ripped the ring off her finger.

Sakura stiffened. _No! _Seeing her frozen expression, he chuckled, before his tongue darted in and rough housed her own.

Sakura closed her eyes, the tears unwillingly slipping down her face. She didn't want to see him, didn't want to feel him caressing her, didn't want to know that this wasn't the boy that she had once loved...

...or maybe he had always been this damaged, this broken, this sadistic, and she had just overlooked it, determined to see the better side of him. Had he always planned to hurt her like this? She somehow doubted it, because he never seemed that interested in her in their genin years. So why was he doing this?

She ripped her head away from him and he pulled back. "Why, Sasuke?" She croaked, feeling her vocal cords move furiously, trying to unclog itself from the contempt that she felt for the man in front of her.

He smirked. "Why what, Sa-ku-ra?"

"Why now? Why are you so interested in me now?" He smirked, nibbling at her neck and breaking the skin with his teeth.

"When I first saw you again after when we were fifteen, you were so different. Not to mention, you were dating Gaara." The smirk on his face was evil, and Sakura felt a thrill of fear run down her spine. "What ever happened to I love you with all my heart?"

She froze, feeling her heart pound as the tears fell faster from her eyes. Sasuke licked those away too.

She turned her head. "You can't have expected me to love you after what you did to me, what you did to Naruto. Especially now." She rattled the chains around her wrists for emphasis.

Sasuke chuckled. "That was only to get you to be submissive." Sakura glared at him, her eyes alit with an inner fire because of his words.

"Go fuck yourself." She hissed.

"Oh no, Cherry Blossom, it is you who is about to be fucked." And indeed, she was. Sakura leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Look at me." Sasuke growled, and knowing the consequences, Sakura complied, although she hated it. And as Sasuke thrust inside of her, and the friction between them rose, Sakura stared into the orbs that she had, at one time, loved.

She had always wanted to be with Sasuke, but not like this. Not in this cave, where the wall behind her was smeared with her own blood and the sun was rising, so that in the light Sakura could see the cuts and bruises that lined her body. She didn't want it like this, with this narcissist shell of the boy she had once known. He had always been selfish, but this…this was going too far.

Sakura breathed in deeply as Sasuke pulled out of her, satisfied. "Where's your _precious _fiancée now?" He asked, smirking, and Sakura's eyes darkened in anger.

Gaara had changed, and for the better, unlike the man standing in front of her.

This was no longer the boy Sakura had known, not even the teenager of fifteen. When they had first met, prior to the Uchiha massacre, Sakura had fallen head over heels for this shy, dark-eyed boy with the beautiful smile and kindness that no other male her age possessed. She had even loved him as the dark avenger who missed his clan, who was tormented by nightmares, who constantly pushed people away but at the same time inwardly begged for them to stay. Sakura still cared for him at fifteen, despite his betrayal of the village that they had all once called home. However, after his fight with both her and Naruto, those feelings had begun to evaporate slowly, especially after Gaara had started paying more attention to her.

"Home, waiting for me." Sakura replied. "Just like he always does, because he cares." She smirked. "Something that you wouldn't know about, Sasuke."

He growled at her. "But then again, I guess we'll never know, will we?" She asked softly. "You never gave yourself the chance to love, to open yourself up fully to someone."

Obviously, Sasuke didn't want to hear it, and Sakura barely flinched as the sound of birds filled the air. In the end, she knew it would always come to this. They weren't ever really meant to be together, but that was okay, because Sakura no longer loved the Uchiha.

The boy he had once been, the one with the secret smiles, the one that had protected her with his life, he was gone, and in his place with this cold-hearted man who forgot what it was like to have someone love him unconditionally with no strings attached. Forgotten what it was like to have friends. Forgotten what is was like to be able to lay down and relax without having to worry about someone attacking you while you slept. He had forgotten what it was like to have a soul, a conscience, and apparently, a heart, because the next thing Sakura knew he had thrust his blue hand into the left side of her chest.

Blood spurted everywhere, and the rush of pain made Sakura scream out loud. Everything hurt, and her nerves felt like they were on fire. Something inside of her tore and snapped, and her eyes began to get blurry, but not before she caught what was in Sasuke's hands, pulsing and throbbing with life. While her own ended, she could only watch as Sasuke crushed her heart in his hand.

He chuckled darkly at the blank look that Sakura gave him. Her gaze was empty, proving that he had killed her. "You said that you would give me anything." He reminded the corpse, leaning down and brushing his lips to hers, though there was nothing to it.

And just like so many times before, Sasuke turned his back to Sakura and walked away.

* * *

**A/N- Told you guys it wouldn't be happy. In order to write this, I had to summon up the proper hate for Sasuke, and oh man, hate I did. Haha, can you tell? Anyway, I don't really see this being the ending for the tragic couple that is SasuSaku, but this has been on my mind for a while, and I finally decided to write it out. I know, my mind is pretty sick and twisted, huh? Of course, as always, reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
